


Efficiency

by methodmadness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methodmadness/pseuds/methodmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper needs to let off steam every so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficiency

Pepper has always been efficient about things. That includes sex.

She is a busy businesswoman, and now that her relationship with Tony is over, she’s had to take matters into her own hands every so often. She’s perfectly fine with that. It’s more time-effective anyway.

The only issue is Natasha Romanoff. Back when she’d been Natalie Rushman, the overeager, flirtatious redhead from legal, Pepper had been able to keep herself in check a little better than this. She’d had eyes for Tony back then, too, so maybe that had helped distract her from the gorgeous curves of the woman’s narrow waist, her lush breasts, the way her hips swayed as she walked in heels and a pencil skirt.

Then the truth had come out, and Natalie had become Natasha, the terrifyingly capable ex-Russian spy who could hack through complex coding in the blink of an eye, and rid a heavily guarded building of its security almost as fast.

Pepper was in love with Tony, but that hadn’t meant she didn’t notice things.

 

She’d thought she mightn’t see Natasha again, but then of course the Avengers had formed, and Natasha was around even more than before.

 

Now, Natasha is undercover at Stark Industries all over again. It isn’t Pepper she’s fooling this time, just everybody else, including the Chinese businessmen who are trying to steal secret information from the company. She’s resumed her old cover as Miss Rushman—and now that Pepper _knows_ who she is, it’s mindblowing to see the way inhabit the character.

The problem is, the still flirts. The small, knowing smirks, the heavy-lidden glances and fluttering lashes. The low-necked blouses. She’s dyed her hair a darker shade of auburn again, though her curls are significantly shorter than they had been.

All of it is distracting.

Pepper hates distractions; she usually gets rid of them as quickly as possible, but there’s no way she can get rid of Natasha in the middle of a SHIELD operation.

So she sits in her office with Natasha and answers phone calls, fills in forms, argues with ridiculous men who think she doesn’t notice when they treat her like some kind of bimbo. All the while, she is painfully conscious of Natasha’s warm presence beside her. Natasha holds phone conversations of her own, speaking in Natalie’s playful, sweet little voice. Sitting down, her shirt is short, riding up well above her knees. It’s almost unprofessional, really.

Again, though, Pepper’s not sure whether a change of outfit is something SHIELD would support. Better to let Natasha play her part however she deems it best.

Natasha slides off one of her strappy high heels and reaches down to massage her foot absently, still speaking in a steady stream into the phone.

There’s a pause.

“Okay, Mr. Ericsson. Thank you so much. Bye,” she says.

She kicks off her other shoe and starts on the other foot, letting out a low groan.

Pepper hasn’t taken care of herself in a while, so the small noise is really all it takes to get her on edge. Heat pools low in her, right between her legs, as the unbidden image of Natasha lying back in bed, making those same soft noises of pleasure, flashes through her mind.

Obviously, the efficient approach to the situation is to nip it in the bud.

“I’m just going to take a bathroom break,” Pepper informs Natasha.

Natasha raises an eyebrow, but says, “Sure,” and turns back to her paperwork.

Pepper hurries into her office bathroom and, for perhaps the first time, wishes she didn’t have a private one so close to her desk.

Still, she’s perfectly capable of being quiet.

She locks the door behind her and hitches up her skirt straight away, sliding her panties down to her knees. She leans back against the counter and opens her legs.

She reaches in between them, feeling the wetness that’s already collected there. God, there’s more of it than she was expecting; if she isn’t careful it’ll drip down onto the tiled floor.

She slides first one finger, then two through the warm mess, circling her hole and placing light, teasing pressure on her sensitive clit. She shudders out a breath, silently broken. Her chest feels tight, heart thudding, blood pumping so hard it vibrates through her.

Pepper slides her middle finger, already slick with her juices, into herself. She curls it, pressing at her walls, and bites her lip at the knowledge that Natasha is just metres away while she’s in here, fingering herself.

She’s not sure this was the best course of action anymore, but she’s gone too far to back out now.

She slips her finger back out and replaces it with two. She scissors them and the stretch of her entrance begins to burn through her. With her other hand, she rubs hard at her clit.

“... _I understand, but Stark Industries is not interested in pursuing that particular avenue at this time...”_ Natasha’s voice filters into the tense silence of the bathroom through the closed door. Lust spikes inside Pepper, and she feels the wetness gushing out around her fingers now. She pumps them harder, faster, building up friction.

There’s a sound, a little moan that squeaks through the air and surprises her.

She’s not sure where it’s come from, until she realises with horror that it was _her_.

“Ms Potts?” Natasha calls out, “Everything alright?”

“Y-yes,” Pepper replies, entirely flustered. “I’m fine.”

She slumps back even harder against the bench, legs beginning to shake as they try to support her. She pushes the tip of a third finger in beside the other two, relishes the hot stretch as she slides in the rest of the way, slowly.

There’s a noise, like the door handle is rattling, just for a moment. Pepper stops dead, listening out in case it happens again. She’s just about decided she was hearing things when there’s another, louder clack and the door swings open.

“Fuck,” she says, too loudly, not that it matter anymore, with Natasha standing right there in her bare feet and her too-short business skirt, staring right at Pepper.

Pepper, whose fingers are still deep in her own cunt, bared to Natasha’s keen gaze.

Pepper’s face catches fire.

“Fuck,” she says, again. “I was just—”

Whatever excuse Pepper was planning on offering is cut off instantly, as Natasha steps forward, purposeful, and then kneels down on the tiles, right between Pepper’s legs.

“Ms Potts,” she says, in a husky, breathy tone that makes Pepper’s knees quake.

That’s all she says.

The next thing Pepper knows, a hand is taking hers by the wrist, dragging her fingers out of her stretched hole and—fuck—bringing them up to a soft mouth. Natasha licks Pepper’s fingers clean, tongue flickering in between each one, sucking up and down in the most pornographic display Pepper has _ever_ seen. She groans around them, vibrations running right through Pepper, magnifying into shivers.

“Oh god,” she says, breathing heavily. “Oh fuck, Natasha.”

Natasha just looks teasingly up from under her long lashes, lips still stretched around Pepper’s fingers.

Then Pepper’s fingers are slipping out of Natasha’s mouth, and a hand—not her own, this time—is slipping through the juices that by now Pepper is sure must be dribbling down the insides of her thighs. Natasha’s hand rubs sensuously back and forth, her thumb pressing down on her clit. Pepper bucks at the pressure and lets out a muffled cry. Even the small sound seems loud echoing around the bathroom, though.

When Natasha’s fingers dive into Pepper’s opening, she’s taken by surprise. She starts with two, quickly graduating to three, fucking her so hard and relentless that Pepper has to bite down on her own hand to keep from screaming.

She breaths in heavy pants, struggles to keep the world in focus as Natasha leans in to suck hard at her clit, and she comes with a soundless shriek, her orgasm wringing out her every muscle so hard it’s nearly painful.

“Oh, oh my god,” he gasps, once she manages to process what’s just happened. “What was that?”

Natasha gets to her feet. “Efficiency,” she says, with a sharp smile that Pepper’s almost convinced means it was actually something else.

“Well,” Pepper says, “it makes practical sense for me to return the favour now, doesn’t it?”

For a second she isn’t sure that Natasha will agree, but she’s gratified when she nods and hikes up her skirt. Natalie Rushman wears a skimpy pair of white lacy panties, and while Pepper’s sure they’re nothing like Natasha’s usual fare, she can’t help but admire the way they cling to her.

Natasha slides them down in a hurry, and it’s Pepper’s turn to drop to her knees now. She leans in close, reaches out to run just the tip of one finger along the slit. There’s moisture building there, more each second, and she rubs hard, smearing it all around Natasha’s pussy.

“Come on,” Natasha orders, and Pepper may be the boss here, but she doesn’t feel like it in that moment. She finds she doesn’t mind.

She complies, moves right in and sets her mouth over Natasha, sucking at her clit, moving down to her hole, laving her tongue over the pink folds of skin. She dips her tongue into Natasha’s cunt, and is encouraged by a hand on her shoulder. Natasha knows better than to mess with her hair while they’re in the middle of a work day, but it’s the next best thing, and Pepper thrusts her tongue deeper inside, feeling the hot walls tight around her.

Natasha is all but silent, but her hand clenches on Pepper’s shoulder when she starts to move her tongue, pushing in and out, moving quickly from side to side.

She moves back up to lick at Natasha’s clit and replaces her tongue with a finger. It glides into Natasha’s cunt, its way already slick. She adds a second and curls them repeating the movement as she feels Natasha clench around her.

“Good,” Natasha murmurs. “More.”

Pepper scissors the two fingers and adds a third, twisting the three around, pumping them in and out. She trails her tongue down again and sneaks it in beside the fingers.

At that, Natasha gives her a small groan. Pepper has no doubt that Natasha is always in control enough to decide what noise she makes, but still the desperate breathiness of the sound goes straight down between her legs.

“One more,” Natasha instructs, and Pepper does as she asks, fitting her pinkie finger in alongside her others. Natasha’s hole is stretched wide around her, and Pepper moves her fingers in and out slowly, just enough to be sure Natasha is feeling the burn.

“Now suck my clit,” Natasha’s orders are growing more and more breathless. Pepper’s knees ache from the tiles but it’s all nothing compared to the hot taste of Natasha’s pussy on her tongue, smeared across her lips and her hand. She latches on to her clit and teases it with her tongue, sucking hard and driving her fingers in and out, enjoying the obscene wet sounds the movement produces.

Then Natasha tightens around her, a hard, sudden constriction. Her orgasm squeezes Pepper’s fingers and her hand squeezes Pepper’s shoulder hard to match. Once it’s over, Pepper slides her slippery fingers out of Natasha’s hole, her wetness webbing between them. She puts one into her mouth, just to taste, and when she sees Natasha looking hungrily down at her, she does the same with the others, licking them clean.

“Well,” she says, suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

“Chen remains adamant that the meeting should take place in China,” Natasha says, in her business voice.

And suddenly it’s easy again.

“Tell him he can come here or we’ll have a teleconference,” she replies, and moves to rinse her hands off in the sink. She knows she’ll waste time wondering whether this will happen again, but somehow she doesn’t mind the idea of losing a minute or two here or there. After all, it’s the most efficient way.


End file.
